halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arizona III
Hi, you've probably never heard of me or seen my work but i was looking at fanon planets, as i created the Planets page, and i came across yours. Its really good but i stumbled across a small error on the fact file for the planet itself: Right at the bottom, of the fact file, there is the composition of the gases in the atmosphere and on this all of the element's percentages don't add up to 100%, but far above and as far as physical possibilities go this atmospheric composition is physically impossible. I'm not doubting the gases on the planet, they're fine and habbitable, but just the amount was wrong. No hard feelings, just trying to make things better: Supreme Councillor Parkster Holo-Com I added it up, and you need exactly 0.45% to make it 100%. Easy way is to say 0.45% various gasses. --Lordofmonsterisland"Roar to me" 16:57, 14 November 2007 (UTC) I left the .45% open for various other gases. However, I probably should narrow that down a tad. The thing is, I based the percents much off of Earth. There is just a lower percent of Nitrogen and a higher percent of Oxygen, really. I believe it was a two percent difference. I don't know a lot about the creation of planets. When I made the article, I did tons of research to figure out what all that stuff in the Wikipedia Earth's article was, and then calculated what mine would be (several times, because originally I had the mass in kilograms, but the number was so big the spam filter in the site caught it and just blanked the page...I almsot cried the second time, after recomputing everything). :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 07:36, 18 November 2007 (UTC) I realize now that the issue was the smaller gasses I included. The Earth has minute, barely traceable bits of things like Krypton and the like (I'm talking like one ten thousandth percent Krypton or nine millionths percent Xenon). I've fixed the atmosphere composition to be more accurate. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 08:08, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Canon Friendliness Not even I am exempt from canon errors. I realized (someone pointed this out, actually), that Arizona III could not have been founded until after Slipspace was discovered. Fear not, for I will overhaul the article sooner or later, in favor of a better written one (I used Arizona III for a create your own planet school project in German...just need to translate the page and make proper canon edits). :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 07:36, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Alright, that should do it. Check again for canon issues. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 05:37, 23 November 2007 (UTC) ** Not only that, but the Frieden rebels were definitively defeated by the UN back in the 2160's. Perhaps you could inform us on how the Frieden re-formed themselves after the Interplanetary War? --UNSC Trooper Talk 22:04, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Usage of young Mars image Good to see somebody's using artists' impressions of Mars. I see Valles Marineris is in full flood.FightWithHonor 00:05, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Typo I noticed that you wrote that a UNSC scout found Arizona III in 2212. Im guessing that is supposed to be 2312. I do like the article though, but I think you should add what happened to the colony during the HC War unless one or both of the classifieds are just that.